The dual purpose of this project is to implement and evaluate a social learning treatment program for aggressive children. This program, developed over the past nine years by the Social Learning Project at ORI, would be installed in three community mental health agencies and would be evaluated for its effects on families, children, and agency staff in these field sites. Previous work supports the effectiveness of the program in research and small demonstration facilities. Now its effectiveness in line agencies must be studied. The treatment itself involves training parents of these children via a series of child management skills. The treatment program was designed to be implemented by either professional or non-professional workers functioning as a team within an agency. Three mental health agencies in Oregon serving large numbers of aggressive children have agreed to participate in the project. Evaluation will focus on three areas: a) the adequacy of each agency's implementation: b) the effectiveness of the program in comparison with existing treatment approaches in treating randomly assigned families; c) the impact of the program on the agency including the program's compatibility within existing structures. The adequacy of implementation will be assessed on several dimensions, including tests of social learning knowledge, assessment of compliance with program procedures and ratings of therapist performance during actual treatment sessions using video-taped recordings. Evaluation of program effectiveness will involve multiple criteria including bi-weekly parent phone reports, naturalistic home observations using a coding prodedure with demonstrated reliability and validity, bi-weekly teacher phone reports, and outcome ratings by parent therapists, and physicians. Effectiveness will be tested from pre-treatment through one year's follow-up. Agency impact will be measured by questionnaires and other measures from all agency personnel, referral agents, and reports from the agency directors.